


DIY

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: DIY, Gen, IKEA, Nails, hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos tries to build a bookcase but needs a bit of help with hammering nails.<br/>Inspired by <a href="www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOnsAMZVLEw">THIS</a> Toro Rosso video of Max and Carlos playing “Nageln”</p>
            </blockquote>





	DIY

The bookcase had looked so nice in the IKEA store. All smooth edges and perfectly straight. It had practically seduced him into buying it. Carlos didn't even have any books to put on it - he just thought it would look nice in his room. He was sure he would find some sort of use for it.

He regretted it now. He had the shelves piled together and a set square by his knees as he tried to get the edges of the case to fit together at right angles. The frame was screwed together, but it was wonky and he didn't want to nail the flimsy back on before it was straightened in case it didn't stand upright or the shelves didn't fit.

He pushed at one edge, trying to get it to the right angle. There was a splintering noise and Carlos winced, not looking at the corner where the sound had come from as he pushed a little more and slid the set square along side - finally a right angle! It would do.

Carlos wiped his brow, and pushed his hair back. He quickly picked up the thin piece of plywood which acted as a backboard for the bookcase and laid it delicately on top of the frame.

"What are you building?" Max asked as he peaked around Carlos' bedroom door and grinned at the sweaty mess his team mate had got himself into.

"It's going to be a bookcase," Carlos replied, picking up the bag of nails and opening it with his teeth, while his free hand still held the backing onto the frame.

"For your over flowing collection of invisible books?" Max laughed, taking the bag from between Carlos' teeth and handing him a nail.

Carlos ignored the sarcastic comment and picked up the hammer, carefully positioning the nail on top of the backing and swinging the hammer violently towards it.

THUNK.

The hammer hit straight into the wood, the nail bending in half and barely even breaking the surface. 

Max laughed, snatching the hammer from Carlos' hand.

"That's not how to hammer," he explained, gripping the shaft half way down and lightly tapping a nail into the corner of the bookcase, perfectly straight and seemingly without any effort.

"Show off," Carlos muttered, snatching the hammer back and reaching for another nail.

He positioned his nail in the opposite corner and swung wildly again, this time completely missing the nail and smacking the hammer into the wood at the side.

"Grip the hammer nearer the head," Max said, taking the nail from Carlos' hand, "And don't swing back so far. Just tap it from a few inches above."

Max positioned the nail in the corner and signalled for Carlos to try hammering with his instructions.

Carlos placed the hammer on top of the nail and lifted it a couple of inches, adjusting his grip before dropping his hand down, the hammer following.

"OW!" Max screamed, dropping the nail and raising his thumb to his mouth, "How the fuck did you miss that?"

"Sorry, sorry sorry, oh my God," Carlos flapped his hands around, almost hitting himself in the head with the hammer as he panicked, "Sorry oh God, are you OK?"

Max sucked his thumb, closing his eyes to force back the tears and nodded to his friend. He reached out and took the hammer from Carlos before he knocked one of them out completely and shooed him away from the bookcase.

"Perhaps I should do the hammering..." Max suggested once his thumb had stopped throbbing, "DIY really isn't your forte."


End file.
